Insane
by Crimson Wind
Summary: After Selphie finds out that Irvine is in a coma, she is sent to a mental institution.


Hello my name is Crimson! I am a new FF fan so be nice on your reviews. I don't have an email address so.... Hope you like my stories!

Happy Endings, Crimson.

Insane

After countless attempts to get out of here to no avail, I think I just might give up. Who would think that I would end up here? The whiteness of this room is blinding me. My hospital gown is blinding me. All that keeps me in here are these four white stupid walls. _I am not insane._

The person who brings me my meals is nice. She is a nice nurse. She is annoying. She is preppy. She glows and it irritates me. She is nice.

"Selphie? Selphie?" she calls, "It's time for your breakfast!" She unlocks the cell and comes in with a tray.

"I am not insane," I tell her.

"Of course you're not!" she says as if she's talking to a two year old, "You're just very sick! Dr. Bower says you're still very sick!"

"I am not sick," I say. Doesn't she get it?

"Oh now Selphie don't argue, and just eat your breakfast."

"I don't want to eat," I tell her.

"You have to eat," she says.

"No," I say quietly, "I don't."

The next time she speaks her voice is not as annoyingly sweet.

"Selphie," she says, "You have to eat or Dr. Bower will have to give you shots again."

"No," I say. She is really getting to me now.

She speaks again and her voice is sweet. Too sweet.

"Selphie," she says, "Eat your food."

"No," I tell her.

"Eat it. NOW," she commands.

"No," I repeat.

"EAT IT!" she yells.

I yell back at her, "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I get up and pick up the tray and throw it at her. I try to strangle her as she screeches, "Security! Security!" Before I know it, there are many people in white suits in here. I struggle as they wrestle me to the ground and give me a shot. Everything is still white as I fall asleep. _I am not insane._

I wake up a few hours later with the foolish hope that I won't open my eyes to see a taunting, white, cold, lonely room...but I do. My hair is not like it was and I am unbelievably pale. I don't belong here. _I am not insane._ I begin to sob silently but, naturally, I am not heard. This white room is cold and heartless. I wish Irvine would come get me out of here. But I know Irvine is gone. I know he will never wake up...and take me away.

I have no idea what day it is or what the time is. I am constantly tortured by nothingness and sweet dreams of my old life in Balamb Garden. They only leave me feeling helpless...and alone. I think Quistis is tired of me because every time she visits I only cry on her shoulder and tell her how lonely I am. The last time she came, all I could tell her is, "Tell Irvine I love him."

Sometimes I think I'll never be happy again. How can I ever get out of here? Here comes Quistis. I haven't seen her in months. "Hey Selphie," she says, "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "Today is Christmas."

I was brought to this asylum in November. I've been here for more than a year. Quistis takes out a white bag and says,

"I've brought you gingerbread cookies."

I am so hungry that I scarf them. The ginger burns my mouth slightly.

"You look horrible Selphie," she says.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"You'll be out of here soon," she says. Who is she trying to convince? She is not convincing me.

"No," I say, "I won't..." That is when I start to cry. I cry empty tears. Quistis looks as if she is going to cry too. I wish she would. Then I wouldn't be so alone. Quistis silently leaves the room, and I am alone with my grief. Not with my insanity. _I am not insane._

I've kept track of the days from Christmas. It is now officially midnight, January 3rd. The door opens unexpectedly. Rinoa, Seifer, and Quistis come into the cell. They are fallowed by four doctors.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

They say nothing and in walks Irvine. I can't believe it's him. It's all over now.

"Selphie," he says helping me up.

"Irvine," I gasp, "You're awake. How...how did you..."

"Shhh..." Irvine says, "I'm taking you home."

I haven't fully walked in months so he helps me walk. Nurse Preppy looks disappointed.

I am going home.

Author's Note: In this story Irvine is in a coma and he wakes up and takes Selphie home. sigh I love happy endings!


End file.
